


Loving Stares

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned James Potter, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Reader and Sirius go through the memories of how their relationship began.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Loving Stares

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyo, this is my first fic I’ve written. I hope it’s good and you guys, whoever reads this, enjoys it. I had enjoyed writing it. No names are mentioned but as I wrote it, I imagined it being a Sirius x Reader but you can imagine it as a different pairing if you’d like. Sorry about any mistakes made. Enjoy!

She laughed silently at the words he spoke, a small smile placed on her lips. Her eyes staring deeply into his eyes, a light blush formed on her cheeks. Anytime she looked at that boy, her heart raced and palms begin to sweat, reminding her of when she was 13 and falling for the boy in front of her.

She knew she loved him the moment she saw him entering the compartment in the train. She spent the entire summer denying her feelings for him, knowing it was bad to crush on her best friend. Knowing it was bad to crush on her brothers best friend. She couldn’t help it, he was handsome, smart, funny, kind, and brave. She admired him since the first day they met, since the day her brother introduced her to his best friend.

She would always think that he didn’t see her the same or loved her the same way she did. She only thought he saw her as friend, sister even. Her brother and him were practically brothers, she thought he was disgusted at the thought of her and him dating. She was wrong however.

She began her fourth year continuing to deny her admiration for him, thinking it was only a silly crush and it would go away within the first week or two of school. However, those feeling only grew stronger, every time he would speak to her, smile at her, wink at her, even, those feelings became stronger and stronger as the days went by.

She realized she loved him on the train ride back home for the Christmas holidays, they fell asleep in each others arms when she claimed she was cold. She loved the way he smelled, his smell was almost intoxicating. When she awoke, he was still asleep, however she looked at her brother and he knew that she loved his best friend. He knew the amount of admiration she held for his best friend, and he couldn’t come between it because he also knew of his best friends admiration for his sister even if they speak of it.

She didn’t know about the talk her brother and her soon-to-be love had.

 _He_ was happy she shared the same feelings as him. He was happy that he got his best friends blessing to be with her.

He knew in that moment, after hearing her brother talk about the way he noticed the way she looked at him and how much love her eyes held for him, that he truly loved her and she truly loved him.

He kissed her on Christmas morning in front of everyone, he was a nervous wreck. He kissed so many girls before and yet that kissed they shared was so different from the others. That night, they spoke about how much love they held for each other.

 _They_ returned to school, hand in hand, everyone looked in their direction as they walked in the hallways. Whispers filled with jealousy were thrown at them by admirers they had before they had each other.

They were too in love to care. Their friends happy that they were finally together.

They held each other whenever one felt sad, angry, happy, confused.

They whispered sweet words to each other whenever one needed reassurance.

They gave each other meaningful smiles, meaningful hugs, kisses.

They were made for each other and everyone knew it. Anytime they stared into each others eyes, even years of being together, they could see all the memories they made together. Just as what they were doing now, as they spoke to each other surrounded by their loved ones.

He loves her.

She loves him.


End file.
